


[ART] One Night Only

by Cheese_kun



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_kun/pseuds/Cheese_kun
Summary: A helpful alien tries to feed Bruce water.Art prompt for the 2020 Superbat Reverse Bang.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	[ART] One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m super privileged to be able to work with TerresDeBrume on this year’s superbat reverse bang! Please check out the fic **[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787783)**  
>  It’s absolutely thirsty, I promise you!


End file.
